


what a man gotta do, the jonas brothers

by 716ag



Series: rini songfic collection [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, 5+2 - Freeform, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, song: what a man gotta do (the jonas brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/716ag/pseuds/716ag
Summary: the five times Nini is asked out and the one time she says yes
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: rini songfic collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679314
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	what a man gotta do, the jonas brothers

**— 1. seventh grade —**

Science says the average age that a boy starts liking a girl is thirteen, when they are in seventh grade.

So it made sense that it was in seventh grade when the light switch in every Bryant Middle School boy’s mind seemed to flip on, signaling to them that Nini Salazar-Roberts was cute and single.

They were on their class trip to Six Flags when the first boy bit the dust. Ian Gilbert was the 7th grade B team quarterback and was the most obnoxious thirteen year old Nini and Ricky had ever met. The boy was certain the world revolved around him and his jokes.

The first time Nini met the boy was when he stood in front of the class to introduce himself and asked the class, “Why didn’t the toilet paper cross the road? Because it got stuck in the crack!”

Needless to say, she was not a fan.

Nini, Ricky, and their group of friends were walking over to Demon’s Destiny after lunch when Ian waltzed up to them.

“Nini, I like you. Wanna ride this roller coaster together?” Ian smirked confidently.

Nini and her friends turned around, speechless at what just happened.

“Is that your way of asking her to be your girlfriend?” Kourtney scoffed rolling her eyes at the boy. Nini could tell she was joking, but her eyes went wide at the idea. “Surely not, right?” She thought to herself.

“I guess so, yeah!” Ian proclaimed boldly. “So, Nini, what do you say? Be my girlfriend?”

She was still speechless at what was happening and just started to shake her head. “No, no-“ She said stumbling over her words in an attempt to find the right ones. She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Ian but I’m gonna ride this with my friends. I’m just not ready for anything like that yet.” She managed to say still not understanding what was happening.

Ricky, sensing his best friend’s panic ushered her to the line for the rollercoaster in an attempt to escape the situation.

“Thanks for getting me out of there, bud.” Nini said gratefully.

“Sure thing Neens, I wanted out of there just as much as you did.” Ricky smiled at her. “Oh look, it’s our turn!”

Nini froze in place, just before getting on the ride, finally noticing how tall and scary the rollercoaster looked. Ricky reached over, grabbed her hand and squeezed it, pulling her out of her panic. “Come on, live a little.” He winked at her as he pulled her into the rail car.

As the group disembarked the rollercoaster, Ricky knew he had ate one too many pieces of pizza at lunch. Nini noticed and quickly tried to pull him over to the bushes. But it was too little too late and he puked all over her shoes. After mumbling his apologies, she rubbed his back as he gulped down some water. She didn’t freak out, only told him that she had been looking to get rid of them because she outgrew them.

Ricky’s light switch flipped that day.

**— eighth grade i —**

“I really don’t understand why we fight about what movie we’re gonna watch when we always end up picking Iron Man or Aladdin.” Ricky laughed as he walked into Nini’s room with a bowl of popcorn and two cups of sprite.

“No no no, let’s get one thing straight!” Nini exclaimed trying to defend herself. “I always vote for watching something we haven’t seen before but you’re the one who balks at the thought of watching anything new! So it’s not really fighting if I just give in every time!” She sat up against her headboard as he laughed and put the snacks on her nightstand. “It’s not my fault you’re stubborn.” She mumbles under her breath jokingly.

“What was that?” He laughs but questions his best friend, jumping onto her bed as he tickles her. “Huh! What did you say Neens?” He laughed as the girl squealed and tried to break from his grasp.

She finally broke loose, out of breath from the tickle war. “I said it’s not my fault you’re stubborn!” She said with a twinkle in her eye. Ricky gasped dramatically, faking being hurt by putting his hand over his heart.

“And it’s not my fault you can’t resist me!” He smirks, as he pulled her back over to him, feeling the butterflies deep in his stomach start to rumble. Nini just hits his shoulder and rolls her eyes as she hits play on the remote. She reached for her phone to turn the ringer off and saw she had missed a text. Her stomach dropped as she read the notification.

Jackson Smith: “Hey Nini! I know we haven’t talked much but I think you are super cool. Would you want to go on a date next weekend?”

“Come on Neens, put your phone away the movie is starting!” Ricky said as he nudged her and stuffed his face with popcorn. She turned back over to face him and showed him the text. His eyes went wide as he read it.

“Uh, what do-“ He coughed to clear his throat, a sorry attempt at trying to control his emotions. “What do you want to say?” He asked the girl as her panic spread across her face. His jealousy and nerves began to creep in, unbeknownst to his brunette best friend.

“I want to say nothing! Would it be so bad to ignore it?” She asked him.

“Neens, you know you shouldn’t do that.” He said softly, his nerves settling ever so slightly.

“I know, I know.” She agreed with him, bringing her bottom lip in-between her teeth, her tell that she was nervous. “Will you help me reply? I don’t know how to say no in a nice way over a text without sounding like a robot.”

He rolled his eyes to cover up his relief. “Only because you asked nicely.” He laughed, taking her phone from her hands. He smirked to himself as he typed her reply out.

“Hey Jackson, I actually am in love with my best friend, sorry bout it!”

“Okay, how about this?” Ricky said, showing Nini the phone.

“Ricky! No!” Nini gasped before furiously hitting the backspace button. “You little punk!”

“Fine, let me try again.” He sighed dramatically.

“Hey Jackson, I really appreciate you asking me but I’m not looking to date anyone right now. Hope you have a good rest of the weekend!” Ricky typed the message out and showed Nini.

“Perfect, send it.” She nodded and laid back down on her bed, snuggling into Ricky’s chest. He hit send, put her phone on do not disturb, and set it back on the nightstand. he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, sinking deeper into the pillows and turning his attention to the TV.

As he did that, butterflies rumbled again, but this time in both of their stomachs.

**— eighth grade ii —**

The Bryant Middle School cafeteria was bustling with music, strobe lights, and sweaty eighth graders. Middle school was finally coming to an end and everyone was eager to celebrate at the eighth grade dance.

Can’t Stop The Feeling was blaring from the speakers as Nini, Ricky, Kourtney, Big Red, and several more of their friends were having a dance off in the middle of the dance floor. The group had formed a circle and each person took turns going out into the middle, showing off their best dance moves. Currently, Ricky was on the ground doing some wild combination of the worm and the sprinkler. Most of their friends rolled their eyes at the boy’s antics, but Nini thought it was hilarious, doubled over in laughter as the ending notes of the song played.

Ricky got up off the floor as the song changed to Ed Sheeran’s Perfect. “Not perfect…” he mumbled to himself. The circle broke apart as some of the group groaned and others eyes got starry, silently wishing their crush would ask them to dance.

Ricky dusted his hands on his dress pants and looked up, making eye contact with Nini. They began to walk towards each other, but he froze when he saw Ethan Williams come up behind her and tap her shoulder.

He watched as she turned around and Ethan asked her to dance, taking her hand and stepping back on to the dance floor. He made his way back to the table the group claimed and looked on as they made small talk and laughed with each other. It was painfully obvious to Ricky that Ethan liked his best friend.

Ricky sighed as he brought his cup of punch to his mouth and took a sip. Big Red had walked over next to him, and just pat his back as they both watched the couples on the dance floor.

“I’m sorry bro.” Big Red offered.

“It’s okay, I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later.” Ricky replied. As the song ended, He watched Ethan lean in and whisper something in Nini’s ear. He sees Ethan pull back and Nini’s eyes go wide, her head shaking and Ethan’s dropping.

“Did she just?” Ricky asked Big Red, shocked. Surely Nini didn’t turn down yet another boy, right?

“It sure does look like it…” Big Red nodded, agreeing with him.

The boys watched Ethan and Nini break apart. Nini began walking back over to the table they boys were at, and Ricky quickly pulled his phone out, trying to act like he didn’t just spend the last four minutes watching his best friend like a sad, lost puppy. Big Red however, had no problem asking Nini about what just went down.

“Did you just turn down Ethan Williams?” Red asked shocked, emphasizing the name. Ricky slapped his hand on his forehead, so much for trying to act chill about it all. And so much for Red being on his side.

It was dark in the cafeteria but the boys could see Nini blush from a mile away. “Ricky, do you,” She started to say, pausing to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Do you maybe wanna dance?”

His eyes lit up at her request and he stood up, reaching for her hand to lead them out to the dance floor. He spun her around to start the dance, doing his best to remember how his dad taught him earlier in the week. He pulled her in close and they began to sway to Say You Won’t Let Go.

Even though their silence was comfortable, what he watched go down just a few minutes prior and Red’s question still burned in his mind. Before he realized what he was saying, words were coming out of his mouth. “So I couldn’t help but notice you avoided Red’s question.”

She lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled up at him. “Oh did you now?” She replied, blushing again. “What, were the two of you watching us the whole time?”

Panic spread across his face. “What! No!” He quickly said trying to cover himself.

“Hmmm, sure you didn’t.” Nini winked.

“Okay, only to make sure he didn’t try anything! Purely a protective overwatch, you know…” He said, digging himself into a hole he wasn’t sure he’s be able to get out of.

Nini giggled at him and returned to resting her head on Ricky’s shoulder. His heart fluttering as she did so. He began humming to the song, trying to push the thought of Nini and Ethan from his mind. He knew what had happened and he knew she would tell him if it really was important.

“Say you won’t let go….” She sang along, interrupting Ricky’s thoughts. He knew she was just singing along, but he couldn’t help but hold her a little tighter.

“I never will, Neens.” He thought to himself, wishing deep down he had the boldness to say it out loud.

**— freshman year i —**

Nini, Ricky, and Cole Taylor were taking notes at their lab bench in the back of the biology classroom, trying their best not to fall asleep during first period on a Monday. It was cold and wet outside, making it even harder to pay attention. Ricky caught himself sneaking glances over at Nini every few minutes. She had on one of his hoodies he had purposefully left at her house over the weekend and he couldn’t help but notice how cute she looked in it.

Dr. Thomas was 15 minutes deep in her lecture over the difference between RNA and DNA when Ricky saw Cole lean over to Nini.

“Hey Nini, I know this is a really weird time to ask you, but like, will you be my girlfriend?” Cole asked her.

Nini’s eyes went wide, completely shocked at the question as it came so unexpectedly. She looked at the boy and then over at Ricky who’s mouth also hung open in shock. Regardless of Ricky’s confidence that Nini would say no, he had to give the guy props. It took some serious balls to ask a girl out without so much as a date beforehand.

“Uh, Cole, um wow. I- uh, I’m flattered, really. But, we haven’t even been on a date! And even if I wanted to be your girlfriend, I couldn’t say yes to being your girlfriend without…” Nini answered his question, doing her best not to interrupt their lecture.

“Okay well then will you go on a date with me?” Cole interrupted, countering her argument.

“Are you even listening? No!” Nini huffed, hopping out of her seat and swiftly walking towards the door of the classroom. She grabbed the bathroom pass on her way out and did her best to not slam the door.

Cole looked over at Ricky as the curly haired boy finally closed his mouth, still in shock of what just happened. He had never seen Nini get that upset over someone asking her out. Cole interrupted Ricky’s thoughts by asking the question that had been boggling Ricky’s mind for 2 and a half years now.

“Do you know why she said no?” He asked sounding a little dejected, but with a hint of desperation.

Ricky blew out a breath and shook his head. “Beats me man, I wish I knew.”

Cole scoffed, “You’re her best friend and you’re telling me you have no idea why she has turned down every single guy that has ever asked her out?” Ricky just shook his head, making a now annoyed Cole stand up and move his things to the lab table at the front of the room.

With his attention on the biology lesson shot, Ricky closed his notebook and put his hands in his head. He toyed with the idea of going to find Nini but knew that she probably just needed space right now. As his thoughts began to consume him, he couldn’t get what Cole had said out of his mind. How come he didn’t know why she kept turning guys down? He was definitely relieved, sure, but why had she never said yes to just one date? Most of the girls in their class would kill for one of these boys to ask them out.

His thoughts were interrupted by Nini sitting back down. She sniffled a little bit and Ricky reached for her hand. He squeezed it three times, their silent way of saying “I love you” since they were six. She looked up to give him a sad smile.

“You okay?” He asked her, still holding her hand. She only nodded, pulling her hand back and trying to refocus on their teacher.

Ricky knew she was still upset but didn’t question her on it, figuring she only needed to distract herself and she would be okay later. He tried to do the same, but deep down a little voice was asking him why he didn’t have guts to face his feelings like Cole did.

**— freshman year ii —**

They were sitting at lunch one Friday in late April with Kourtney and Big Red, the four of them casually talking about how their geography test went and what their plans for the weekend were.

“Maybe we could do a movie night tonight! The four of us haven’t done that in a while. Order dinner and stay the night in Nini’s basement?” Kourtney suggested.

Nini’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Yes! We can watch Tangled and one of the Aveng-“

“Hey Nini!” Callen Green interrupted her plan with a small wave.

Big Red gave Ricky a sad smile while Kourtney looked away, the three of them knowing all too well what was about to happen. Nini turned around to face him, “Hey Callen! What’s up?” she asked with a smile.

“What are you doing tonight? Would you like to go out with me, like on a date? I was thinking drive in movies & ice cream?” He asked confidently.

Despite not being surprised, Ricky’s breath hitched in his throat as his nerves began to build. “Please don’t say yes. Please don’t let this be the time you say yes.” he chanted over and over in his mind.

Nini’s eyes softened as she looked up at him. “Oh Callen, I’m sorry but I’m just-“

“Let me guess, not in a place to date someone right now?” He said finishing her sentence, Nini nodding in agreement. He looked off to the side and nodded his head. “I figured, but I just wanted to shoot my shot. Let me know if you ever change your mind.” He smiled and walked away.

Ricky let out the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding as Nini turned back around. She quickly took a bite of her apple, hoping the last 30 seconds could just stay in the past.

“Neens, what is that, like the fifth boy who you’ve turned down this year?” Big Red asked.

“No! Only like the second. How about we just don’t talk about it?” She begs nervously, doing her best to get them to drop the subject.

“I mean come on, Neens, are you ever gonna say yes?” Kourt pressed, ignoring what her friend had just asked.

Nini’s mouth opened to say something but no words came out. Instead, she just picked up her phone and changed the subject herself. “I’m gonna text my moms and make sure it’s cool you guys come over tonight.” She already knew her moms wouldn’t mind, she was just desperate to talk about something other than her dating life.

“What snacks should we have tonight? I saw this ad for pizza rolls the other night and I’ve been craving them ever since.” Ricky suggested, doing his best to help Nini out. She looked up from her phone and gave him a grateful smile, which he returned with a wink.

“Ricky you are always thinking about food.” Kourtney laughed as she crumpled up the trash from her lunch.

“What can I say? I’m a growing boy.” He said throwing a carrot stick at her. “Ah shoot, we have three minutes until class starts.” The group quickly packed their things up and headed down the hall towards their classrooms. Before he could split from Nini, she lightly caught his arm.

“Thanks for helping me out back there.” She smiled softly. “I know it’s silly of me, but—“

“But nothing Juliet,” He said using the nickname he saves for when it is only the two of them. “You don’t owe anyone an explanation. I’ll always be in your corner.” He smiled brightly at her and squeezed her hand before turning and sprinting down the hall. “Gotta get to class! I’ll see you after school!”

As he walked into his classroom with his heart beating fast, but he knew it wasn’t from running. He shook his head thinking about what had just happened in the cafeteria. Almost three years and Nini still wasn’t ready to date someone? He knew one of these days she would end up saying yes. He just wished that it would be him.

**— +1. freshman year, the afternoon of part 5. —**

The bell finally rang at the end of the day and soon enough Ricky was meeting Nini at the back door of the school. They made small talk as they started their walk home, scrolling aimlessly through social media before falling into a comfortable silence.

His head was buried in his phone but his thoughts were everywhere but twitter. All afternoon, the events of lunch were on his mind and in typical Ricky fashion, he was overanalyzing every part. Callen’s conclusion that Nini wasn’t in a place to date someone was what really had his brain turning. What did that even mean?

“So what a man gotta do, Nini?” While Ricky asked her rather playfully, the words escaped his mouth before he realized what he was saying. Alarms began going off in both of their minds, Ricky trying his best to play it cool despite the meltdown he was having internally.

Nini took a deep breath before she glanced up from her phone and looked at her best friend with wide eyes. “What do you mean?” She asked sounding confused with a hint of panic.

Ricky began kicking himself, cursing his inability to have a filter between his brain and mouth. “Well you know, so many people have asked you out and you’ve turned them down. And I know you hate talking about it, but I’m your best friend and I feel like a part of my job description is understanding what’s going on in your mind, so… what’s a man gotta do for you to say yes to them?” Ricky rambled on, coming up with words as he went along.

She stopped walking, but he didn’t realize it until she spoke. “Be you.”

He spun around, not sure if he heard her right. “What?”

Nini slowly started walking to catch up with him, speaking as she did so. “You wanna know why I’ve always said no? It’s because it’s always been you, Ricky.” She took a deep breath, willing herself to keep up the courage she had to speak. “I love you, Ricky. I love you because you’re always in my corner, saving me from situations that make me squirm even if it ends with you puking on my shoes.”

They laughed as their eyes glistened a little bit, both asking themselves if this moment was actually happening. Ricky opened his mouth to say something, but Nini stopped him with a shake of her head. “I love you because when you pull me tightly into your chest and kiss my head before we watch movies, it feels like home. I love you because you always are looking out for me and making sure I’m okay, just like you did at our eighth grade dance. I love you because when I’m upset, all you have to do is squeeze my hand three times and then somehow everything gets a little bit better. I love you because you still call me Juliet from when I forced you to listen to Love Story on repeat and act it out every single time when we were seven. And you might not feel the same, and I might be royally screwing up our friendship, but I can’t keep it in anymore. I love you Ricky Bowen, I do.”

He smiled down at her and grabbed her hands. “Can I talk now?” She laughed and nodded her head while looking at the ground. He squeezed her hands four times as he said, “I love you too.”

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “You do?”

“I do. It’s always been you, Nini and I have loved you since the day I puked all over your shoes.” He chuckled. “For almost three years I have watched other guys build up the courage to ask you out and held my breath while I hoped you’d say no. Every time it happened, I wished it was me asking you.”

She grinned up at him with his favorite smile that reached her eyes. “So ask me.” She suggested, winking at him.

“Nini Salazar-Roberts, my best friend in the entire world, Juliet to my Romeo, fork in Beauty and the-“ He dragged on dramatically.

“Ricky, come on!” She urged him jokingly.

“Will you please go on a date with me?” He asked, the words softly coming out of his mouth, part of him still not believing the moment he has thought of so many times was finally happening.

“Yes! A million times, yes.” She squealed, throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tight. He threw his backpack on the ground and wrapped his arms around her waist and spinning her around.

He squeezed her tight before setting her down, whispering in her hair, “I can’t believe I get to be your yes.”

“It’s always been you.” She said taking his hand.

**— +2 bonus - a week later —**

Ricky got out of his dad’s truck holding a bouquet of baby pink dahlias. He walked up the all too familiar sidewalk and knocked on Nini’s front door, feeling his heartbeat in throat. He nervously smoothed down his dress shirt as he waited for someone to open the door.

The door flew open and on the other side of the threshold stood a smiling Dana and Carol. “Hi Ricky!” They both said enthusiastically. Calling upstairs, Carol yelled, “Nini! Ricky’s here!”

“Hi mama D & mama C. How are you guys?” He asked, voice shaking just a bit. Despite having known the Sal-Robs family for the last ten years and Nini being his best friend, he was incredibly nervous for his and Nini’s first date.

“So great!” “Excited this is finally happening!” Nini’s moms answered at the same time. The trio laughed as Nini came down the stairs. She was wearing a maroon dress and had her long hair curled.

“For you, beautiful.” Ricky winked and handed her the bouquet of flowers.

She reached out to take them from him and smiled. “My favorites, thank you! You look dashing, by the way.” She handed the flowers to her moms and reached for his hand. “Ready to go?”

“Oh wait, just one picture, please!” Dana begged, pulling her phone out. “We’ve waited 10 years for this moment!”

“Moms! Stop!” Nini said with a blush spreading across her face.

“It’s okay, Neens. I want a picture too!” Ricky said as he wrapped an arm around Nini’s waist. She leaned into his side and put her hand on his chest, both of them smiling brightly at the camera.

“Perfect! Have fun you guys, no later than 11:30!” Carol reminded the couple, pulling Dana back into the living room.

“Ready to go, now?” Ricky asked this time laughing a bit, his nerves from earlier completely gone once he saw his best friend.

“I’ve been ready for a week.” She winked. He opened the door for them and led her out to his dad’s truck. He opened the door and helped her hop in before getting in behind her. His dad smiling brightly at his phone.

“This is a great picture you guys!” He said showing them the photo they had taken moments ago, clearly Dana had already sent it to Mike and Lynne.

“Oh, dad, really?” Ricky scoffed while Nini laughed. She squeezed his hand causing him to look at her, her eyes were loving and silently told him to leave it alone. Everyone was excited for them.

“Really!” Mike laughed. “Okay! To the restaurant!” He put the truck in drive and pulled out of the Sal-Robs driveway.

—

Ricky and Nini enjoyed dinner the diner they had been going to with their families since they were kids. They were now sitting at their favorite coffee shop just a couple blocks down Main Street, playing board games and talking about any and everything that came to mind.

“Think about how many study dates we’ve had here. Now we’re ending our first date!” Ricky smirked at Nini as he placed his last word on the scrabble board.

Nini huffed when she realized Ricky beat her with his triple letter play. “Yeah, and yet you still beat me at scrabble. Aren’t you supposed to let the girl win when you’re on a date?” She teased.

He laughed at her frustration as he scooted away from the table they were sitting at. He picked up their mugs and the plate from the triple fudge brownie they shared and took it to the dish rack by the counter. Nini watched as he thanked the baristas and told them goodnight, standing put her sweater on as he walked back over.

“I should probably text my dad and tell him he can come back this way. I don’t want you to miss your curfew.” Ricky said pulling his phone out and tapping the screen.

“Are you kidding me? My moms wouldn’t even bat an eye if we were late. I’m pretty sure they trust you more than they trust me!” Nini giggled, knowing that her moms had just said that to mess with them.

“Still, can’t risk losing that if I want a shot at a second date.” He winked and he took her hand and opened the door. The cool April breeze blew as they began to walk down the street, making Nini shiver just a bit. Ricky pulled her in a little closer but not before she raised her eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

“What makes you think I’ll say yes? I have a pretty good track record of saying no, you know.” She asked, rather seriously. Ricky looked at her with a deer in headlights expression, panic written all over his face. “Oh come on, you know I’m messing with you!” She laughed.

Ricky relaxed and shoved her away from him lovingly, but still held onto her hand. They stopped walking when they reached the spot they planned meet his dad at. Main Street was illuminated by strands of Edison bulbs, casting a warm glow on everything around them, including their faces. Ricky looked down at Nini as he pulled her back to him, sweeping her hair out of her face.

“I actually had another question I wanted to ask you.” He said whispered. Nini looked at him softly and nodded her head, asking him to continue. He took a deep breath before he asked, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Nini giggled and rested her head against his chest, breathing in the scent that brought so much comfort to her. “Yes, in every language. Oui, si, ja, yes!” She said giddily, bouncing a little bit in his arms. As they let go from their hug, Ricky’s dad pulled up, the headlights of his truck blinding them a little bit. They climbed in the back and greeted him.

“Hey guys! Did you have fun?” He asked the couple as they pulled away from the street corner, making their way towards Nini’s house.

“Oh yeah, best date ever.” Ricky smiled, leaning into Nini a little bit, moving his arm to hold her leg. They fell into a comfortable silence as they listened to the radio. Mike pulled into the Sal-Robs driveway a few minutes later, put the truck in park, and unlocked the doors.

“Thanks for driving us Mikey!” Nini said calling Ricky’s dad the nickname she lovingly gave him when they met back when her and Ricky were in kindergarten.

“Sure thing, Neens, I’ll see you soon!” He laughed as they shut the truck door.

Ricky and Nini walked quietly hand in hand to her front porch. She set her purse down and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Thank you for tonight, Ricky. I had so much fun.”

“I can’t wait for many more nights like these, girlfriend.” He chuckled, embracing her in a hug.

“You are such a dork!” She laughed at her title. Pulling back from him, she looked straight at his lips and boldly grabbed his collar of his dress shirt, pulled him down, and connected their lips. He brought his hand up to her cheek, holding her face as their lips moved against each other. A moment later, they pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other’s.

“Wow,” Nini said, still trying to catch her breath. “That was a little different from when we were eight.”

They both laughed, Ricky moving to kiss her forehead. “I’d say so. But I will also say, I’d give a million dollars for you to grab my collar like that again.” He said winking at her.

She swatted his chest, “You did not just quote the Jonas Brothers!”

“And so what if I did?” He questioned, wrapping her in his arms once more. “Goodnight, Juliet. I love you.”

She squeezed him tight one more time. “I love you too, Romeo.” He waited until she shut the front door before walking back to his dad’s truck. He jumped in the front seat, let out a long breath, and laughed in disbelief to himself.

“Well that sure was something, wasn’t it champ?” His dad said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up, dad.” Ricky laughed, happier than he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading! this has been a rollercoaster of a process to get out but i'm so excited with how it turned out.  
> originally this started out as a 700 word drabble and it morphed into this!  
> it was also originally posted on twitter, like all of my work is. feel free to follow me @/riniforever3 :)


End file.
